Cupid Hits Dibley
by StarQuality
Summary: Total GeraldineDavid love. Based on a dream. [BEING REVISED]
1. Chapter 1

**Title****:** Cupid hits Dibley  
  
**Author:** StarQuality  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vicar of Dibley, Dawn French, Gary Waldhorn, Emma Chambers or James Fleet. Richard Curtis and Tiger Aspects own VoD. Dawn French owns Dawn French. Gary Waldhorn owns Gary Waldhorn. Emma Chambers owns Emma Chambers. James Fleet owns James Fleet. Happy? Me too.  
  
**Summary:** Well, you read and you learn, don't you!  
  
**A/N:** I had a dream like this the other night, so I changed it a bit because even I couldn't understand my dream! Oh and people do LOTS of eye-closing and 'Sitting back' in chairs in this fic! Sorry! Oh and also, Alice and Hugo are a tiny bit smarter than normal, sorry! If you've read this before and are wondering how it's changed, I've only done bolding of speech and corrected spellings. That's all. Oh, and added these groovy lines.

* * *

**Story:**  
  
David Horton sank back into his chair. His son. His own son! Marrying her! Geraldine of all people! David shut his eyes and thought. Why? Why Hugo? Anyone else but Hugo, he wouldn't have been so upset. He sat in silence, but had to get up. The doorbell had just rung. He didn't really want to talk to anyone at that particular moment in time, but he answered it anyway,  
  
**"Hello Mr. Horton. Can I talk to you for a minute?"** the woman at the door asked, it was Alice Tinker, the 'village idiot'. Normally he had no time for this woman, but he felt a tiny bit of compassion for her and moved aside to let her in, **"Thank you Mr. Horton,"**  
  
**"Go on through and sit down Miss. Tinker,"** David managed a smile, he followed her through and sat down in his chair, **"So what do you want to talk about?"**  
  
**"Well, I want to talk about Hugo and the Vicar..."** Alice said sadly, David winced, that last part of the sentence was painful, Hugo and the Vicar. He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind, **"It's just... Oh Mr. Horton!"** Alice broke down and cried her eyes out. David got up and sat next to her, he patted her on the shoulder,   
  
**"You love Hugo don't you!?"** David asked, **"And you're upset that he's getting married to someone that is your best friend?"**  
  
**"Yes! How did you know that!?"** Alice asked curiously, wiping her eyes,  
  
**"I feel the same way..."  
**  
**"You love Hugo and you're upset he's getting married because you want to marry him yourself?"  
  
"No! No! Of course not! Hugo's my SON for God's sake! No I... never mind,"** David rolled his eyes. He may have felt compassion for her, but he couldn't deal with her stupidity.  
  
**"Well. I'd better get going, the Lottery is on in a minute and I have to make Mum a drink... Thanks anyway Mr. Horton,"** Alice got up and went to the door. David followed her and opened it,   
  
**"Goodbye Mi... Alice, look after yourself,"** David said, **"And... don't worry, I'll talk to Hugo tonight..."**  
  
**"Goodbye Mr. Horton..."** Alice turned and walked down the steps, then she turned once again and smiled, David fought to return the smile, although it was the last thing he wanted to do. Alice turned away. She stood on the spot for a couple of seconds, then ran away, David saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks,  
  
**"That's it! I'm talking to him, tonight!"** David said angrily as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Geraldine Granger sighed and lay back in her chair. She heard the door open. Why she had left it open she didn't know. But there were only a handful of people who would want to come in anyway.  
  
**"Hello, Geraldine,"** Hugo greeted her, he sat down next to her, without even taking his coat off,   
  
**"Hmm? Oh hi Hugo..."**   
  
**"Are you okay, Gerry?"** Hugo asked, without looking at her,  
  
**"Yeah... yeah it's just that..."** she was about to say, _'I'm in love with your father'_ but she stopped herself, **"No I'm okay..."**  
  
**"Good."** Hugo was sitting on the edge of the sofa   
  
**"Hugo... look..."**, it was now or never, she had to tell him,  
  
**"I'm sorry Geraldine, but I'm canceling the Wedding, I'm in love with another woman..."** Hugo said quickly, getting up. The shocked Vicar stared at him. When it finally sank in, Geraldine could only manage to say one word...  
  
**"Who...?"**  
  
**"I'm in love with your best friend,"   
  
"What!?"  
  
"I'm in love with Alice Tinker..."**

* * *

Geraldine was curled up on the sofa, looking at her _Crunchie bar _on the table, but for some reason, even chocolate wouldn't make her feel better. She thought about treacle, but that didn't appeal to her. She closed her eyes, the tears streaming down her face, she was so deep in thought, she didn't even hear the door open and close. She thought she felt someone sit down on the sofa, but she couldn't be bothered to open her eyes,   
  
**"Geraldine are you alright?"** said the person next to her. Geraldine opened her eyes... it was him, it was really him! It was REALLY David Horton!   
  
**"Yes yes I'm... no not really I... I don't know how you're going to take this David but... Hugo and me..."** Geraldine took in a deep breath. David shut his eyes, he didn't want to know, it was probably, **'_Hugo and me are moving'_** or _**'Hugo and me are having a baby'**_ or_ **'Hugo and me are getting married tonight and going on our honeymoon for 6 months'**._ He didn't think he could take that. **"Hugo and me... aren't getting married!"**  
  
"You're... not?" David asked, he of course felt shocked, but there was a tiny part of him that thought _'Yes! They're not getting married!'_ but he stopped himself from smiling, "That's awful, are you okay!?"  
  
**"Yes... no... yes. Perfectly fine, Hugo wasn't really the one I love... I really love..."**  
  
**"Geraldine... I love you..."** David blurted out, he stood up the second after he'd said it, **"I have for a long time... But, never mind. I'll see myself out..."** he turned to walk away,  
  
**"David! David, wait! I want to talk to you!"** Geraldine had sat up and was smiling, **"Come back here and sit down!"  
**  
**"What!?"** David asked, amazed that she wanted to talk to him,   
  
**"I never told you who I loved..."**   
  
"**Tell me... please tell me. I promise I won't go and beat him up... I promise I won't do anything silly!"**   
  
**"Well. I thought it was obvious... you of course!"** Geraldine smiled at David. David once again closed his eyes. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. That weight was replaced by Geraldine, who had leant against him,** "I loved you from the second I saw you. Since I arrived in Dibley!"  
**  
**"Really!?"** David looked down at her, and put his arm around her,   
  
**"Yes. What about you then?"**  
  
**"Well.. the same time really. You know, when you turned up on the doorstep..."** David smiled, thinking back to when he opened the door to the most beautiful women in the world, **"All wet."**   
  
**"Really? What about the whole bit about getting rid of me?"** she said, looking up at him and grinning.   
  
**"That? That's a male thing. It's called being the 'Alpha Male'. It's when you sort of... take charge to show who's boss and you sort of..."**  
  
**"Show off?"** Geraldine asked,   
  
**"Well... I guess so, yes. Show off. Hmm... don't know about that but, never mind. It's hard to explain,"**  
  
**"I see..."**  
  
**"I love you, Geraldine Granger..."  
  
"And I love you, David Horton..."**

* * *

_The End - For Now._

* * *

Alright, so I revised it. Sorry. Although, I hardly changed it. They were still out of character. It was still dialogue-heavy. But, without that stuff, it wouldn't be a fic from StarQuality, would it?  
  
This is were I usually ramble. But, nah. Going to revise for an exam tomorrow.  
  
Believe that, and you're a sucker.  
  
_StarQuality_


	2. Chapter 2

-_-Title-_-  
Cupid hits Dibley (Chapter 2)  
  
-_-Author-_-  
StarQuality  
  
-_-Disclaimer-_-  
I don't own anything here... Except my plot. And... that's about it.  
  
-_-Summary-_-  
Well... Gerry and David are together... Maybe ... just maybe they'll become closer...  
  
-_-A/N-_-  
Hey-hey! My second chapter. It's a shortie... but, it's suspense...  
  
-_-Story-_-  
  
Hugo Horton bounced down the stairs and into the dining room. David Horton was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. Hugo glanced at his father. He was smiling and this was no longer a miracle. Ever since he'd confessed everything to the Vicar, he'd been in a great mood. Hugo wasn't sure if it would last, but he was enjoying it. His father, for once, wasn't wearing a suit, but he wasn't dressed casual either. Still, at least he was happy. Hugo sat down, picked up some toast and buttered it,  
  
"Morning father!" Hugo said cheerfully,  
  
"Oh good morning Hugo... Tea?" David asked, picking up the teapot,  
  
"Yes please! Mmm... tea...!" Hugo smiled, life wasn't too bad for him either. His girlfriend Alice and him were going out that evening and he was looking forward to it, "Thanks..."  
  
"Good. So, what are you up to today then!?" David asked, looking at Hugo and sipping his tea,  
  
"Well.. me and Alice are going out tonight oh and we've got the meeting today... That reminds me. When are you going to propose to the vicar!?" David choked in his tea,  
  
"Sorry? What? Me!? Oh Hugo I don't think that's such a good idea... I mean, how long have I known her?"   
  
"About... 3 years? I mean father, come on... you know you love her..."  
  
"Yes... but Hugo... don't be silly boy... I mean, for God's sake..." David shook his head, but he was smiling. It didn't seem a bad idea, but he was't sure. In fact, he wasn't sure about much.   
  
Hugo looked at his watch and then looked at the clock,  
  
"Father, it's time to go... I'll get your coat..." Hugo stood up and took his plate into the kitchen. David stood up and smiled. He picked up the remaining plates and carried the remaining cups and plates into the kitchen. He was whistling as he put them in the sink to soak. Then Hugo handed David his coat and opened the front door,  
  
"Thanks Hugo..." David smiled walking through the door.  
  
As they got in the car, Hugo asked,  
  
"So, are you going to do it today!?"   
  
"Do what? Oh that. No Hugo... I DON'T think that will be happening..."  
  
"Yet..." Hugo finished, "It might! You might! Please just think about it!" Hugo looked at him seriously, "Please?"  
  
"I'll think about it Hugo, but... I can't promise anything..." David grinned and climed into the driving seat, he pulled his belt on and started the car. He thought to himself while Hugo put his belt on... What would it REALLY be like to marry Geraldine Granger?  
  
-*-The End of Chapter Two!-*-  
  
Thanks for reading my Gerry/David fic! I got the idea from watching my new VoD vid (Spring... Aww... I cried!) yesterday. I got it for my b-day (25th).   
  
Thanks again for reading!!!  
Starsy 


	3. Chapter 3

-Title-  
Cupid hits Dibley (Chapter 3)  
  
-Author-  
StarQuality, who else!?  
  
-Disclaimer-  
Nothing here BELONGS to me! I mean... why would someone like.. ME own this wonderful... BRITcom!?  
  
-Summary-  
What's David going to do? Will he ask her? Will he not? Will he wait? No-one knows.  
  
-A/N-  
Hi! I promised suspense, but I had to write this NOW! I was in to much suspense myself!  
  
-Story-  
  
"Sorry I'm late! I was watcing the rugby!" Geraldine Granger smiled, walking into the room,  
  
"The rug... Oh come now Gerry... tell me you don't watch the rugby..." David asked,  
  
"Gerry!?" Owen, Jim and Frank asked, "What's that all about?" Geraldine grinned and took her seat next to David. David and Geraldine had recently asked Hugo to swop places with Geraldine. Everyone else had agreed, they were sick of 'The Two Lovebirds' reaching across the table holding hands, and Hugo wasn't to happy them making goggly eyes at each other across him,  
  
"Anyway... Yes, I was watching the rugby... Men in shorts... ohhh... Opps, sorry!" Gerry looked at David, who was glaring at her playfully, "Just a joke... just a joke!"  
  
"Good... I'm glad. Anyway... Not that much today, amazingly..." David started, "...Right... Item one..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well father, are you going to do it today?" Hugo asked, zipping his coat up, "Are you?"  
  
"Nope... sorry!" David grinned, opening the door, going to yet another Parish Meeting.  
  
~*~  
  
"How about TODAY!?" Hugo asked 14 days later,  
  
"Nope!" David smiled, taking the keys off the table...  
  
~*~  
  
"Hugo..." David started,  
  
"Yes father?" Hugo asked, "Something wrong?"  
  
"No... you haven't... ASKED me yet! You haven't asked me whether I was going to..."  
  
"Oh right, right yes... I just assumed.. that you weren't..." Hugo looked at his father, with a slight frown,  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, it's time to go I guess, I'll take the... No, wait, can you put the breakfast things away, I have to go upstairs..." David stood up and ran upstairs, leaving Hugo to do the dishes, wondering what was going on...  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay.. um.. item one... Geraldine you had something to.. erm... sorry... something to say?" David muttered,  
  
"Yes well... Are you okay?" Gerry asked,   
  
"Yes... fine, fine... carry on," David answered, nodding at her,  
  
"Okay..." Gerry continued, looking at Hugo with a confused look, who shrugged, "Well, as you all know... Tomorrow is the annual Dibley Autumn fete and... are you SURE you're okay David?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes.. fine. Carry on with the... What was it you were saying?" David asked, snapping out of his trance and stepping back into reality,  
  
"Oh... I was just talking about the Autumn fete... If you're SURE you're okay I'll finish..."  
  
"Yes, please... finish... I was, never mind. Carry on,"  
  
"Okay.. well... what was I saying? Oh yes, the Dibley Autumn fete. It's tomorrow, and I thought I'd tell you the BAD news. Robin Williams can't come..."  
  
"Oh! That's a shame!" Hugo sighed, "I love him... he has a great voice. I love all his songs..."  
  
"No, that's Robbie Williams, Hugo..." Geraldine said, shaking her head, "Anyway. He can't come, so... no guest star. Sorry. Unless we can get Kylie to come back, but I don't expect so! Anyway, can ANYONE help out?"  
  
"Well... I don't know anyone famous..." Owen murmered,   
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anything else?" Geraldine asked, suspecting what he'd say,  
  
"No... Not really,"  
  
"Helpful... Thanks Owen... Anyway, anyone ELSE have anything intelligent?" Geraldine looked around the room, no-one was talking, so she guessed they hadn't got any ideas... "Okay then... We'll just have no star at the Autumn fete then..."  
  
"Okay anyone else have anything to say?" David asked, smiling at Gerry. Hugo looked at Owen and mimed being sick... but he smiled to himself, this sort of thing made him happy...  
  
"No no no no no... no...yes..no, no." Jim stuttered, "No, nothing to say..."  
  
"You're SURE about that?"   
  
"No...no...yes."  
  
"Right. ANYONE?" David asked, rolling his eyes,  
  
"Nope... Do you want to say anything father!?" Hugo asked,  
  
"Well... there was ONE little thing... not that's it's important... No, forget it,"   
  
"Oh go on David, don't keep us in suspense! Go on!" Gerry prodded David,  
  
"Well... if you're sure... okay then," David said, smiling at Hugo... Hugo opened his eyes and mouth really wide, IF it was happening... IF it was coming true, it would make him so happy. Hugo sucked in lots of air and shut his eyes, he knew he looked stupid, but he didn't care, "Well... this might seem silly now, no wait, this WILL seem silly now... but..." David stood up and pushed his chair back. Geraldine just looked confused... Everyone did actually, everyone except Hugo...   
  
End Of Chapter 3  
~*~  
  
Heehee, aren't I mean!? lol, I'll give you two... no... three reasons I left it here:  
1)For suspense;  
2)I couldn't be bothered;  
3)Even I don't know what will happen yet!  
  
*Tuts* Useless. Anyway, next time I write this, I'll be listening to Survivor-Panama's theme... Probably WATCHING Survivor too! Ohhhhh that John! OOOOOOOOOOOH THAT DREW! She's a complete *Truck driving past drowns out words*! I think she should just *Yet another truck* and never come back again! *Ahem* Anyway...  
  
Abyssinia! (Alice fans will get it...)  
  
*~*Star*~* 


	4. Chapter 4

¦Title¦ Cupid Hits Dibley  
¦Author¦ StarQuality  
¦Disclaimer¦ You know this.   
¦Summary¦ NOW what is David up too? And what is Geraldine going to think about his suggestion?  
¦A/N¦ I only wrote this because my friend (Remaining nameless, but you know who she is... Including her) begged me.. And I promised and promised I would post it. So I'm doing it now. Sorry it took so long hunny, It's not my fault! But here you go! Dedicated to you, as usual :p  
¦Story¦  
  
"David...what...!?" Geraldine looked at Hugo. He just smiled, Geraldine looked at the others for support, but they were just as confused. In fact, David was quite confused too. Was he doing the right thing? Yes. Of course he was... So, he took a deep breath... AND...  
  
"Shush. Let me speak. Geraldine... I'm not very good at speeches, like Hugo. But I'll try. Um... Geraldine, I love you, and I'm not trying to... No... wait... I love you, and I hope that you love me... So I was wondering... Would you... If not for me, for... Hugo, would you... Marry me?" David opened the small box that he had fetched from his bedroom that morning.   
  
Geraldine looked in amazement. She looked up, down, around the room and then back at David... He was smiling nervously. She smiled back. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. So she reached down and kissed him,  
  
"Of course I will..." David sighed a sigh of relief and took Geraldines hand, then he slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at it and smiled an even bigger smile.   
  
"Good. I'm glad... Well Hugo..." David muttered to his son. Hugo just smiled and nodded. Then he got up and hugged Geraldine,  
  
"Mummy!"  
  
"Well... I suppose so... Oh... I'm... going to be Alice's step-mother-in-law! Oh gosh... That'll be confusing... For Alice anyway!" Geraldine looked down at her hand and admired her ring, "You know... this is beatiful. It must've cost a fotune David! You really shouldn't have spent money on me!"  
  
"Don't be silly!" David smiled, "You're my fiancée!"  
  
"Gosh, that sounds strange..!"  
  
"It does a bit. But, it's true!"  
  
"It is. Yes. I guess it really is! Hey, you don't want me to give up chocolate do you?"  
  
"Why would I want you too? Chocolate's your... thing! You just keep eating it. Just not... too much! Otherwise I'll..."  
  
"You'll....!?"  
  
"Nothing, you just keep it up!"  
  
"Good!" At this statement, Gerry pulled a Mars Bar out of her pocket an unwrapped it. She took a big bite out of it... "Mmmph?! What? You shaid I coud eat shocolate!" David shook his head and laughed at her. Then he looked down at his notes...   
  
"I think, for the first time since..." He snapped his fingers at Frank, who took a huge book out from under the table....  
  
"1970..." Frank said, looking at the first page in the book,  
  
"Thanks. The first time since 1970, I should say... Meeting adjourned!"  
¦End of Chapter 4!¦  
  
Wow, I'm sorry that was SO short, but I HAD to finish it! It was driving me mad and I felt guilty 'bout leaving ya'll hanging! So, read and... well, that's a bit late. You've done that now. Just review :) And don't forget:  
"If you haven't got anything nice to say; don't say it!"  
  
Luv Yaz:  
Star  
  
Quote(s):  
"You make a fuss, you get slapped."-Des Taviner from The Bill.  
  
"As self-proclaimed KING of Fame Academy, I feel I should be singing on all the songs and the show should be called 'Dave Academy'!"- David Sneddon (Fame Academy Winner- And all round gorgeous-ness!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cupid Hits Dibley (Chp5)  
  
Author: Star "Drooling" Quality  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, never have, never will.  
  
Summary: After David's proposition, is Geraldine beginning to have second thoughts?  
  
A/N: Well, after a huge debate with myself and my friends, I decided the outcome of this chapter. I had a huge list of ideas, and this is the one I thought was best ^_^ Enjoy, and smile!  
  
Story:  
  
Geraldine tried her hardest to think. Stupid sermon's. She couldn't seem to write one that didn't include the word 'Wombling', or make a reference to sausages. That's how confused she was. In the end, the tired Vicar threw her pen down and walked into the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, Geraldine was on the sofa with a huge pile of Crunchies next to her. She unwrapped one and took th smallest bite she could. The chocolate seemed to form a protective bubble around her, and she completley relaxed.  
  
"More legal that drugs, more healthy than smoking..." is what she always said, and it was true in this case. Or any case.   
  
Over five whole minutes later, she had devoured at least twelve of the bars. All King Size.   
  
"Oh... What am I going to do...?" She said to herself, hoping that she would give herself some advice. "To marry... or not to marry..." she unwrapped another chocolate, which might make her think straight. "Urgh."  
  
Geraldine gave up. She went to bed. She tossed and turned. She had nightmares. She went dowstairs for a Mars-Bar. She went back to bed. She slept like a baby. Chocolate does funny things to you.  
  
~*~ Next Day ~*~  
  
Geraldine slipped into her coat and grabbed her keys from the desk. She looked in the mirror and practised what she was going to say.  
  
"David... I can't marry you. I'm sorry, I'm not ready. Please don't be upset..." she sighed, "You gotta do..."  
  
Within five mintutes, she was walking up the long path to David's house. She stopped. Thought to herself and took a deep breath. She heard a creak, someone was opeining the front door. She dashed behind a bush in the garden, and watched as David came to the porch, pick up the paper, SMILE and walk back in.   
  
"Damn." Geraldine had hoped to catch the headline. Hopefully not about her and David, but he had been too quick. She hugged the bush, feeling very silly. She felt tempted to talk into her watch, saying 'Suspect Located', but she thought that was a litte silly too. So she took yet another deep breath and walked up the path, practising her speech as he walked up the path.  
  
"Hello Vicar!" Hugo said cheerfully, as he opened to door, Geraldine tried a smile, "Come in!"  
  
"Thanks Hugo..."  
  
"Want me to take your coat?"  
  
"No, I won't be here long, thanks, Hugo."  
  
"Oh, ok. Father's in there." Hugo pointed into the living room,   
  
"Thank you Hugo." she said again. Hugo ran up the stairs, two at a time, and Geraldine looked through the door. David was reading the paper, the Vicar caught a glimpse of the headline. "Oh... Lord..."   
  
'CHAIRMAN TO MARRY VICAR!' it read. Underneath there was a picture of them both. Looking happy. It was the day David had proposed.  
  
'You gotta do...' she thought to herself, and entered the lounge. "David..."  
  
"Geraldine!" David stood up and kissed her on the cheek, "What a lovely suprise! Here, sit down!"   
  
Geraldine sat down on the sofa. She felt very uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing. 'Come on you stupid woman, you give sermons all the time... Come on!'  
  
"David..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...Can't..." Geraldine looked at David's face, so full of hope and love. 'I can't do this... I love him!' She smiled, "I... Can't wait until the Wedding!"  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
*End of Story?*  
  
Did I tease you? Sorry it was short. I tried. I'm not sure, should I end it here? Well, it's up to you, but I may be writing something with my dearest Dibley fan. She knows who she is. If she doesn't, well.. Weird girl! Love ya Ash ^_^  
  
Love ya'll too.  
  
(Ya'll!? What am I on about? What am I on?!)  
  
Star 


End file.
